


Don't Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Don't Go  
> Rating: PG:13  
> Word Count: 1,121  
> Characters/Pairing: Jack/Sam  
> Disclaimer: Sadly,Stargate nor the characters are mine.  
> Summary: A mission goes horribly wrong  
> Warnings: character death  
> A/N: Fic entry for Round 2 of Challenge 115 @ sj_everyday inspired by txduck [wallpaper](http://community.livejournal.com/sj_everyday/714479.html)

Since they'd stepped through the Stargate they'd been under heavy enemy fire. It was supposed to have been a simple recon. Nothing they haven't done a million times before. But something went wrong.

He'd blown it. Big time. He'd lost sight of the members of his team. That was the first rule he had learned. Always watch out for your team. How could he do that when he couldn't see them?

Jack felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard Teal'c yell over all the commotion. At least he knew where they were.

Suddenly, Daniel's yell mixed with Teal'c's. "Sam's been hit!"

Oh God. No. Sam.

As he dodged zat blasts and staff weapon fire to get to her side, his thoughts were a litany of prayer. He couldn't lose her. He'd never had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. Wait. That wasn't true. He'd had plenty of opportunity to tell her but because of the code of conduct that rules the Air Force they weren't free to explore or even acknowledge their feelings. Except for that one time that they'd left their feelings for each other in the room…Jack remembered saying something like he cared about her more than he should. That was a far cry from the 'I love you' that Sam deserved.

It had all happened so fast as if in a dream. Reinforcements came and helped beat back the Jaffa from the Stargate; long enough for them to get through. The mission was scrubbed, nothing mattered but getting Sam back to the SGC, back to medical attention.

 

Jack carried Sam in his arms through the wormhole; there was no way he was letting her out of his sight again.

As he stepped through the 'gate Jack yelled. "Tell Fraiser I’m on my way! Sam's hurt!" He didn't even notice the slip as he hurried through the door to the infirmary, with Daniel hot on his heels.

 

Dr. Fraiser looked up as Jack carried Sam into the room. "What happened?"

"She took a blast from a staff weapon. What does it matter? She's hurt. Help her!"

"I'm going to try to do just that. Lay her on the table."

"Jack, you have to let go. I can't look her over if you're still holding her." Fraiser's voice was calm, but as Jack let go and moved away she stifled a gasp. She'd never seen anyone take a blast that looked like this and survive.

"Daniel, take the Colonel and go get a drink, something."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I wasn't asking. You're in no condition to help her. Go and let me do my job."

"She's not a job. She's..."

"Jack.." Daniel interrupted before Jack could say something he might regret later. "Dr. Fraiser just meant that we're in the way here."

Jack turned to look at the doctor. "Please help her."

She pretended not to notice that his eyes were shining with tears. "I’m going to try best."

Before Jack could change his mind Daniel gently put his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him from the room.

Two hours later, Jack was pacing the floor outside of the infirmary when Dr. Fraiser finally came out of the room.

"How is she?"

"She's got third degree burns around the wound, but I've managed to stop the bleeding."

"That's good, right? You stopped the bleeding and she'll be alright?"

She shook her head. "The thing is Jack, Sam lost a lot of blood and the human body just wasn't made to take the damage that her's has sustained from the blast."

"And? Just tell me."

"I've done all I can do but the damage is just too great. I'm afraid the prognosis isn't good"

Jack felt his knees weaken at her words. This couldn't be happening. It was just a terrible dream and any minute now he would wake up. Please God, let him wake up.

"Uh...What about the Tok'ra? They owe us. Maybe they can..."

"Even if we could get in contact with them, it would be too late."

His hand trembled as he ran it through his hair. There had to be a way to save her. He was unaware that he'd spoken out loud until Janet spoke.

“There isn't.”

“I just want..”

Janet placed her hand on his arm. “I know, Jack. But the only thing we can do now is make her as comfortable as possible.”

“What can I do? I need to do something!”

Janet’s heart broke for his suffering. She’d seen way to much death in her line of work. And it was never easy. Often times it was a relief for those that were suffering but it was always the hardest for the loved ones being left behind. “You can see her now if you’d like.”

“She’s awake?”

“She slips in and out of consciousness. But it’s okay, you can go and talk to her.” She didn’t add that it might be his last chance. She didn’t need to.

Without another word, Jack slipped inside the infirmary.

 

Jack walked quickly to the bed and placed his hand over Sam’s. “You can’t do this to me, Sam. You can't leave me. You have to fight.”

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"Shhh…I'm here. Don't talk, you just listen."

"But I need to tell you...Janet said..."

Jack quickly interrupted before she could finish the sentence. "No. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. You're going to fight this thing and you're going to get better."

"But, Jack."

"Sam, No!" His face was wet with tears that he brushed away angrily. "Damn it, I will not lose you. I can't. There are too many things that I need to tell you. And you have to get better for me to do that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…"Noise from the machines, hooked to Sam, interrupted him. "No! You can't let go. Please don't leave me. You don't know...."

Sam laced her fingers with his, her breathing labored. "I do know, Jack. I love you too."

Jack laid his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear. "I will always love you."

He'd never been able to say the words before and now he'd give anything to be able to say them to Sam every day. But he wouldn't get every day; there was only this moment. And it wasn't enough.

A long drawn out sound captured his attention. He held his breath and glanced at the heart monitor. No blips.

Oh God. No. He needed more time. Tears fell on the bed and wet Sam's cheek. "Please don't go."

But it was too late she was already gone.


End file.
